Story Trailers (originally on wattpad)
by comethazel
Summary: as the title says this will hold trailers for upcoming stories that I'm working on but if you want to look into more details then check out the original on my wattpad account (don't worry it has the same author name as this one)
1. chapter 1

Trailer 1

"Hey Ruby, Weiss thanks again for helping back to my feet"

"Don't worry about Jaune. It's the least we could do since you and Pyrrha broke up and you have been down in the dumps"

...

(...Ugh. Really...Is that somebody crying?...I can't sleep through this...Is it one of my neighbors? I should go complain...)

...

*Knock Knock*

"Yeees...? Who is it, at this hour?"

"Pardon me. It's just...I can hear you from my room, even. It's making it hard to sleep. Would you stop?"

"...Huh? What're you saying? I was asleep until YOU woke me up! You trying to start something? You're the guy who moved into 205, right? There's no way you'd hear me from there!"

...

(She's right...the rooms are pretty far apart. More importantly, it was a man's voice...was it just my imagination?)

...

*Running water*

(Strange that's coming from my bathroom)

...

"Yikes, The water...! Is the faucet busted?"

*turns off faucet*

"...hmm?"

There is writing the mirror from the steam...who wrote it?

"'Under the bed'...? Is Ruby trying to prank me? Talk about bad taste..."

...

"Huh I found something"

*obtained scrap of notebook*

"'Ever since she went away, I've spent every night clutching my sweaty pillow and writhing. I can't say goodbye. What other choice do I have?'...What's this? Did the former tenant leave this?"

...

"Is that a kid I hear...what kind of kid would live in this beat up apartment"

...

"Of course there's no kid here"

*CRASH*

...

"It's just a broken cup...man that startled m-wait what"

The coffee on the wooden floor had a message

"HELP ME!"

A whisper

...

"Huh...There's a note under my computer

'There was once a crooked man...

Who walked a crooked mile...

Who found a crooked six pence...

Upon a crooked stile...

So he bought a crooked cat...

That caught a crooked mouse...

And they all lived together...

In...

A...

Little...

Crooked...

House...'

...What the hell is this some kind of mother goose nursery rhyme"

...

A noise wakes Jaune from his slumber

"Where the hell is that coming from"

...

Jaune finds a radio and turned it off there's a paper attached to it

"It's an address...'our special place'...where's that supposed to be?"

...

Jaune heads back to his room but his walls weren't covered in bright red letters before...he starts to tremble

"...w...wh...I'm...'I'm waiting for you'...?! What...why did...how...and when did it?!...wh...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

...

C͔̱̠͉̞͛̎́̀͑͋̎͘͜͢R̶̥̭̺͍̣̬̤͈̓̾̈́̑̀̍̕͝͡O̧̧͕̫̪̜͉̓͋̊̅͗̓͛̐͢͠Ǫ̷̢̨͎̥̖͇͑͌̆̒̈́̽̑̀̋͡K̵̛̗̙͔̟̩̺͍̳̲̀̐͒̅͠È̢̙̳̠̖̺̥̬̇̄̈̒̀̈́̕̕Ḍ̨͇̱̖͉̠͊̃̈̀̐̓̓̓̒͜͟͞ͅ

Coming soon


	2. Trailer 2

He looked up to see his own sword looming over him as the person he thought he could trust lead him towards an ambush. He hears the voices of 5 others but he couldn't fully make out what they were saying

???: WE KNOW YOU DID IT

???: HER BLOOD IS ON YOUR SWORD

???: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER

???: WERE YOU REALLY THAT JEALOUS

???: YOU NEVER BELONGED HERE YOU LYING TRAITOR

he looks up at his executioner, blood oozing out of his cuts and bullet wounds along with his missing arm. He coughs up blood and begins

J: *...when you're killing me...I want you to look at me...

She flinches looking away as tears cascade down her face

J: LOOK AT ME!!!

then he felt the sword go through his heart as the world fades to black...

Location: ???

The blonde boy can be seen falling towards what looks like a stained glass portrait like platform. It showed a sleeping version of him with 7 circled faces.

They were: A girl with snow white hair and ice blue eyes, a black haired girl with amber eyes and a bow on her head, a blonde girl with lilac eyes, a boy with black hair with a few strands of pink along with pink eyes, a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes, and the face of the girl who stabbed him through the heart. She had crimson red hair and green eyes.

Those six surrounded the seventh face. The face of a girl with black hair tipped red and silver eyes

The boy landed on the platform on his back with his eyes closed as a orb of light floated down to him

He reached his hand out to grasp the orb. Once he has it in his grasp he crushes it and black thorns spread across his arm and a black puddle like substance starts to pull his body in while changing the platform. Six of the faces are cracked except the silver eyed girl and the image of the boy morphed changing his skin, clothes, and hair black with a blue outline and markings. The eyes are open with pure yellow eyes, no pupils or iris.

Location: ???

R's POV

I woke up in a hospital room and I'm surrounded by six people...wait...six?

R: Hey guys...where's Jaune?

 **The Arc's Heart in the Dark**


	3. Trailer 3 (originally made on Christmas)

Narrator: A long time ago in a big school near Vale, lived a father rooster and his servants three. Everything was oddly normal for this time of year. Then, one night, a certain magical character visited them--

Santa: [flies over the house] Ho ho ho!

Narrator: --Changing their lives forever.

[The scene pans to a sleeping Glynda Goodwitch who was having the best sleep of her life...until]

*BANG*

[Glynda rushes downstairs not even bothering to get out of her sleep ware]

Glynda: What was THAT?! Are we under ATTACK?! Status report! STATUS REPORT!!

[runs down the hall and finds Alucard]

Alucard: *sighs* Before you start..

Integra: [sees the body of Santa Claus] Sweet Oum!

Alucard: OKAY! BEFORE. YOU. START--

Glynda: HOLY SHIT!!

[She sees a bullet wound right between Santa's eyes]

Alucard: Would you care for me to explain?!

Glynda: Oh, YES, Alucard! I would LOVE to know why you shot and killed Father Christmas!!

Alucard: He startled me.

Glynda: ..He STARTLED you?!

Alucard: HE. STARTLED. ME!!

Glynda: OH, well, I guess he should APOLOGIZE!

Alucard: Well, it's gonna be kind of HARD, 'cause, uh, you know, I shot him.

Glynda: Brilliant! So what are we supposed to DO?!

Alucard: *sighs* Well, I guess I have to save Christmas!

Glynda: *groans*

Alucard: Yup! No other options!

[He says as he removes Santa's coat off his corpse]

Glynda: How about ANY other option?! Any at ALL?!

Alucard: No use trying to put the brakes on this! It's going down!

[He puts on the coat even though it has a copious amount of blood on it]

[Then Glynda just stared at him with squinted eyes filled with suspicion]

Glynda: ...You planned this.

Alucard: What?!

Glynda: You planned this! I know you did!

Alucard: You.. You honestly don't trust me?

[He says with a false hurt tone but then he turned his hurt expression into one that says "Oh shit" as -]

*door slamming open hitting the wall*

[Ruby Rose and Ozwald (Ozpin) appears in elf costumes. Though Ruby's was more...revealing]

Ruby: Master! The sleigh has been secured!

Ozwald: Unfortunately, Vixen died, but-- [sees Glynda] Oh..

Alucard: ...You won't BELIEVE how cheap those elf costumes were!

[Glynda hisses]

Alucard: I stole them!

Glynda: ALU--

Alucard: LET ME HAVE MY NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS MOMENT!!

[cut back to the Beacon Academy exterior, and Alucard flies over the estate in a sleigh with Ruby and Oz]

Narrator: And so, Alucard Claus and his little helpers visited many houses that night, until Alucard got bored, and kinda wandered off. Leaving Oz to wake up Santa, because he wasn't dead but he was pretending because even the big man himself needs a break every once in a while, so he could finish delivering presents to all the good boys and girls and even Alucard. All except for team CRDL because their assholes and got only coal.

The End.

Alucard: MERRY CHRISTMAS! *laughs*

RWBY-sing Ultimate: Christmas special

A Very RWBY Christmas

(Based off of Teamfourstar's A Very Hellsing Christmas)


	4. Trailer 4

(??? POV): Dear Oum how long do I have to keep enduring this...this torture...why was I always left out on things that my sisters got to do? Why do I have to be locked in this room day in and day out with the rare chance of food and a sip of water? Hell I had to use my own blood to keep myself hydrated so I don't die of thirst...Why do they hurt me so much...? Mom...Dad...Ruby...Yang...Uncle Qrow...Aunt Raven...Why do they do this to me...? Everyday I've been losing more and more feeling over my own body whether it be from being forced to be a slave for these people...no...not people...monsters...or when I notice the neglect or when they just downright abuse me...the only one who used to treat me like a person used to be Ruby but she soon fell into the trend of hating me...my sisters would constantly blame me for what they done while my parents would beat me along with my uncle while my aunt just stared and did nothing to help me...this time however things were gonna different...for tonight is the night of a grimm eclipse and my escape from this hell...once they finished beating me they threw me outside of the house and locked the doors, leaving me to the nonexistent mercy of the grimm...I laid there for what seems like forever staring at the beautiful crimson shattered moon...My singular silver eye (right eye) and my black one stares at the hypnotic red...I decided to get up and head to the shed to sleep the night away because I don't want to end up as food for the grimm...but my body refused to move, in fact I seem to be laughing? Why is my body laughing like a psychopath and not listening to me...my body gets up and starts heading to the forest...once I was deep into the forest my body spots a pond...thirsty, it decided to drink from it but once it was done, it stared at its reflection...my reflection...my once black eye was now the same color as the moon...red as blood...a calm scarlet...a bright crimson...my body then got up and went on its way deeper into the forest.

Years later

Location: Menagerie desert

A man can be seen walking through the desert in some type of armor while holding some kind of rifle. He seems to be investigating a man who has been hung from a large metal frame by the hand. As the man keeps moving towards the body,a man is sitting on a rock, banging his buzz axe on a rock. He notices the other man, and walks behind him

(??? POV)

'I don't know the dead man. Probably didn't deserve what he got. Doesn't make him special, though; all kinds of people die out here: the innocent, and the not-so-innocent. If I'm lucky, he hasn't noticed me, yet. I want to warn him. I want to tell him to run, to hide, get out of sight so I won't have to kill him. That's what I want to say. What actually comes out of my mouth is-'

(??? charges at the man from behind. Preparing his ax/saw)

???:"I have the shiniest meat bicycle!"

(He jumps off a makeshift metal fence and raises his buzz axe. The man turns around and screams as ??? lands and kills him)

???'s inner voice:Heh. Close enough.

This has been the trailer for:

A Meat Bicycle Built For Two


	5. Trailer 5 part 1

Ozpin's POV

It all started within my office. I was minding my own business, coffee in hand and cane by my side, when I saw something interesting and somewhat disturbing

Apparently in a small island, where bandits and white fang operate, there seems to be a large decrease in bandits and the fang. In fact nearly all that was on that island either disappeared from an unknown cause or they fled in fear because whenever any escaped they always mention something about red eyes with black slits. This has peaked my interest and I call up my partner, Glynda Goodwitch, and my old student who has been a great help with collecting information.

*Time Skip, West City*

The bullhead has landed near one of the small island's city which is named West City. My companions and I step off the bullhead while having a nice little conversation on what we're looking for as we start heading towards the city

Glynda: Ozpin do you know what we're even looking?

I look towards her

Me: Well Glynda, we are looking for the reason of the disappearances of numerous bandits and white fang members. And whatever it is, it seems to be very strong to cause so many to disappear on a daily basis while striking fear into those who seem to survive.

Qrow: ominous

Said Qrow who sounds amused and taking a swig from his flask. I'm pretty sure he's just here to see if they have good alcohol or he's looking for a good fight against a stranger.

Qrow: Hey Oz are you sure you should be tagging along since Beacon will be starting up soon and we know with HER in Vale, Beacon will be in need of it's wizard and pseudo god.

Me: Qrow yee have little faith in me, don't worry because we still have the rest of the teachers at Beacon. I'm sure us being gone for a day won't cause much harm.

Qrow: I hope you're right.

We finally reached the city and when we entered we say clothes and white fang armor all over the place. The whole city was dead silent; there were no people, animals, and not even any grimm which was strange because I can practically feel the negative emotions from this place. So why were there not any grimm here? No beowolves, no nevermores, no boarbatusk, no king taigitu, no Goliaths, no Ursa, no nothing. Everything was empty, so empty that I was filled with...

Dread...

All the clothes and armor pieces had a hole in them whether it be where a person's back, chest, arm, and leg should be. What happened here

Qrow: How classic, as soon as 'God' disappears the rapture suddenly happens

Qrow says in a slightly nervous voice and he earns a glare from Glynda as he gave her a look that said "To soon?"

Me: Yes, the irony is not lost on me

I say while swearing I could hear something saying "ba ba ba"

Qrow: Man I hope there is any left over alcohol because I'm starting to run low on that

Glynda starts to get annoyed but starts turning her head in many directions, as if she hears something

Me: Since the shops look untouched then maybe there is Qrow but don't get your hopes up

Glynda starts looking around a little more frantically, she definitely hears something coming their way.

Qrow: Well then what are we waiting for? The sooner we find the cause of this, the sooner I can start my hunt for alcohol.

Glynda looks like she's fed up with what's going on and decided to get our attention

Glynda: Shut up the both of you! Don't you hear that?

As she said that we now noticed what she was hearing...

It sounded like something is being dragged while we hear a raspy voice that was...singing?

???: Bababababa Bababababa~

We start looking around only to see nothing but then we heard the raspy voice again and it seems to be coming from...BEHIND US!!!

???: Mr.Sandman~ bring me a dream~ make him the cutest I have ever seen~ give him two lips of roses and clovers~

We all turn around and see something that we were not expecting.

We see a faunas dragging a bandit by the back of his collar. But what was strange was what type of faunas he was...and not even I knew what he was...

His feet had three big toes each, he had wings like a beetle, a green exoskeleton like suit that was littered with black spots, a stone on the exoskeleton part of his forehead, a beak like mouth that also somehow acts like a mouth guard/mask, red eyes with black slits, but what stood out from the rest of him was that he had a tail with a long, sharp stinger at the end.

He then continued his song in that raspy voice of his

???: And tell him that his lonely nights...are...over~

He looks me dead in the eyes and a shiver shot up my spine

???: Hello...Friends~

Trailer 1 for:

The Desire for Perfection


	6. Trailer 5 part 2

Ozpin's POV

???: Hello...Friends~

We all stood there in silence having an intense stare down with this person, if he even is a person, until one of us decide to speak or attack first. We just remained silent and unmoving...that is until Qrow spoke up

Qrow: What the hell is going on here?

Qrow asked in a serious tone which is surprising because he only talks like this when either

A) he runs out of alcohol

B) When he's going all out in a fight

Or

C) Whenever he sees someone as a threat

After Qrow asked, this creature starts to chuckle in his raspy sandpaper voice and decides to reply

???: Let's answer that question...with another question

Qrow: Oh yeah? And what's tha-

Qrow was interrupted by the monster

???: WANNA SEE ME DRINK THIS GUY!?

The monster says in an excited and less raspy tone.

I then see the bandit that was in it's hands start to wake up only for the monster's stinger part of its tail going into the bandit's back.

We can see something going into the tail and into this monster but what was truly disturbing was what was happening to the bandit.

The bandit was looking like he was melting but I knew he was being, as the monster called it, "drinked" from the inside out. I turn to look at my companions only to see Glynda wide eyed and frozen with fear while Qrow is starting to look green

Qrow: I think I'm gonna puke

Qrow puts a hand over his mouth

Me: You can't puke now because we-

I see Qrow run off to a nearby alleyway with Glynda following behind. Then I hear the show over there start

Qrow: *Puking noises*

Glynda: GOOD LORD IT'S EVERYWHERE!!!

After the bandit completely vanished and Qrow continues to vomit, the creature spoke up

???: So Ozpin what brings you into my neighborhood?

Me: I sensed a disturbance

???: Well I am pretty disturbing, remember that time I drank that guy? That was fucking weird.

I swore I heard Qrow in the distance yell "you don't say" and then he continued to throw up. But is this thing just being amused at this point, I decide to keep my cool and ask the million dollar question

Me: So I take it you're the one who exterminated this entire city, then?

Creature: Oh, no, no, that was another guy. His name was "Shit Sherlock", first name "No".

Me: Why? Just, why?

Creature: Well, four reasons: first, I was asleep for like, four years, and I am understandably hungry. Two, They were bandits and white fang so i didnt kill anyone innocent. Three, there's nothing more satisfying than the rush I get from watching a person disappear. And four, and I need you to pay attention on this one...

The creature said as I feel a fluxation in it's aura and prepare myself for a fight

Creature: HAAAAAAAAA

the creature let loose what felt like a fragment of its power but what confused me was that it felt like I was fighting against Glynda, Peter, Oobleck, team STRQ, and many others including Her and myself.

Creature: Ah... And four..that is how I power the beautiful temple that is my body.

I can see Glynda's head pop out from the alley where it seems Qrow had stopped vomiting and calm down a bit...only for him to continue vomiting

Glynda: You... You're a monster!

Creature: (mocking Glynda) Oh, I'm a monster! Like I haven't heard that one screamed at me today. Of all peop-- (He spits out something on the ground, which is a pacifier. The creature stands there looking surprised.) ...Oh, that is just embarrassing! It's not even the right hole...

Me: As much as it disgusts me to admit, you and I at least have one thing in common..

Creature: More than you know... But continue.

Me: We both get a significant power up when we absorb something.

Creature: Ominous!

I let loose some of my power which causes some of the buildings to collapse and causes a huge dust cloud to appear

??? POV

I pull the rubble off myself and stood up to observe the destruction of the town. And I have to say...I'm a little disappointed

Me: (thinking) Oh, so he gained so he gained some of his old powers back? So that's a thing-- (Ozpin spins and kicks me)

Glynda: Did you just spin kick him?

Ozpin: I know, right? I always wanted to do that!

Qrow: Please don't do it again

Ozpin: MY body, MY rules!

I dodge his second spin kick

Ozpin: DAMN IT!

Me: (thinking) Huh, faster than me... That could be a slight pain in the ass... But- (Ozpin kicks me from behind) (out loud) OWW! MY "ASS BUTT!!!"

I start to go flying but I manage to suspend myself in the air right in front of Ozpin before he gets the chance to jab me

Me: Wanna see something cool?

I fly higher in the air and raise to fingers up to my forehead

Qrow: What is he doing

Glynda: that looks like Amber's technique

Qrow: Well it's not

Glynda: He's doing the finger thing

My fingers are now teeming with power

Qrow: So? Oz does that to Raven whenever she-

Me: Makankōsappō!

I fire the beam from my fingertips towards Ozpin

Qrow: (thinking) Oh, crap.

Glynda: (thinking) So that's how you pronounce it.

*Glynda is now thinking back on whenever Amber couldn't say the attack right*

Ozpin deflects the blast and proceeds to fly up towards me. I turn to attack Ozpin, but it turns out to be an afterimage and I turn around again to see Ozpin face-to-face with me.

Me: (thinking) He's gonna kick me again, isn't he? (Ozpin kicks me, sending me flying down to the ground) (out loud) All right, I'm gonna need you to do me a solid and not kick me anymore.

Ozpin: Start by telling me how you know that technique, and maybe I'll consider it.

Me: Well, what can I say? Imitation is the greatest form of flattery. Speaking of which... (I crouche down into a stance) Ka...

Ozpin: (thinking) No! That's impossible! The only one who knows that technique was the original fall maiden!

Me: Me...

Ozpin: (thinking) And the spring maiden..

Me: Ha...

Ozpin: (thinking) Annnnd the winter maiden... And the summer maiden...

Me: Me...

Ozpin: (thinking) And Amber. And me, that one time I tried it just to see if I could--

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

I fire the blast directly at Ozpin

After awhile the blast dies down but there is smoke everywhere, upside is I can see Ozpin with his back turned

Ozpin: (thinking) Eh... This thing's just full of surprises...

Me: SURPRISE!

I grab Ozpin from behind him with my tail ready for insertion

Qrow: Oh, hey, he's behind you

Me: Howdy, neighbor.

I stick my tail into the mentally old man's left arm, causing him to scream

Me: Oh, it must be your first time because you are TIGHT! And unfortunately for you...it's also your last.

I start absorbing his arm

Qrow: Uh, he's drinking your arm

Ozpin: I KNOW!!!

Glynda: Well, then do something about it!!!

Ozpin: I AM!!!

He headbutts me in the face and breaks frees of my grasp

Me: AGH! My beak-mouth! (Ozpin and I land on the ground, with Ozpin's left arm now all shriveled up) Oh, God... You're even starting to look like an old man.

Ozpin: (Dick.)

Me: You sure you don't want me to do the other arm? Even you out? 'Cause that's just distracting.

Ozpin: Listen, I've obviously lost this fight. Without my arm, I'm finished.

Qrow: Wait, can't you regrow your ar-?

Glynda: Shut up, Qrow. He's doing a thing.

Me: Ah, submission. A second favorite next to futile resistance.

Ozpin: But before you finish me off... (I snicker) ...how about you tell me everything about you?

Me: Oh, weeellll...

Ozpin: Unless you don't have anything important to say.

Me: No, no, it's just...you're the first person to ask me who or what. Normally they just ask...why. Well, to start us off, then: I'm sure by now you're more than familiar with my father, General Ironwood.

Ozpin: Oh, Oum damn it.

Me: Oh, but wait, there's more. I am purely biomechanical, unlike my sister: the cyborg that goes by Penny

Ozpin: We call them Androids.

Me: Well, good for you. You're wrong. As I was saying, our father created me with the sole purpose of becoming...perfect. Infused with the genetic makeup of Remnants strongest warriors, collected over several decades.

Ozpin: So that's how you know the maiden's techniques!

Me: Oh, but I know much more than that. I know that in this timeline, there lies the secret to my true, perfect form. A secret I had all but conceded lost to me.

Ozpin: This timeline? So you're from the future. But how?

Me: Oh... (shows a flashback of me killing many white fang members and going into my time machine) I found a way. All you need to know is that I am here now, and I will stop at nothing to achieve my perfection.

Ozpin: Well, then. I guess I know your story...

Me: You're welcome!

Ozpin: ...but I don't know your name.

Me: Ah, truth is, I don't really have one. But all things considered, I think I'll go with...Cell.

I hear Qrow in the distance

Qrow: That's kinda boring...

He says before he goes back to throwing up. Seriously how deep is his stomach?

Me: Coming from the guy named after a bird. You know what? Doesn't matter anyway. I'ma drink you all now.

Ozpin: Wait! Before that... Do YOU wanna see something cool?

Me: Now I know you're playing me...and I do.

Ozpin rips off his ruined arm and grows a fresh one

Me: Oh, that is HARDCORE!!! Also, not good for me. (Glynda and Qrow land next to Ozpin, and they look ready for a fight especially Qrow) Also not good for me!

I hop backwards onto a destroyed foundation of a building

Me: Okay by the looks of things, I'm weakened, outnumbered, and have no way of escape...so...I surrender

I put my hands in the air

Me: Soooo...what are you all gonna do to me because I can easily break out of jail and killing me is gonna be very hard to do.

I ask Ozpin as he relaxes his posture but not to much just in case I try to pull a fast one

Ozpin: Oh I'm not gonna do any of the sort but rather ask you a question.

Me: Go ahead lay it on me

What he said next shook me

Ozpin: How would you like to join my school?


	7. Trailer 6

I lay there on the ground of the ruined sanctuary as Heiracht Verdelet continues his chant to make me Remnant's new goddess seal or in my case God seal

Verdelet: Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...

Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...

Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...

Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...

Hom gallech ne'allay fray natila...

He finishes his chant as the paper he holds vanishes leaving only runes that start to wrap around me and starts to burn through my scales and into my skin

Me: ARGH...

I let out a pain filled scream as my partner tries to comfort me through all the pain but no matter what she does it still doesn't physically help me through the pain but mentally I am at peace.

I then hear her sob knowing what I am going through, I crook my neck to look at her as I give her the one thing that shows that I trust her more than a partner.

Me: I've...never seen you weep before...

She looks at me before she hugs my neck and this is truly the first time I've ever been happy because of a human.

I've decided...to share with her the one thing I swore I'd never give to anyone...a human no less...I've decided to give her...

My Name

Me: Angelo...

She looks to me in sadness and confusion

Me: My name...is...Angelo...

Her eyes widen as she let's out an empty chuckle and she gives me her name as well...

Her: My...My name is Ozlyn...it's nice to finally meet you...Angelo...

She tries to smile through the tears in her eyes

Angelo: You wanted to know who I was for a long time and I wouldn't for I never trusted anything

More tears stream down her face knowing what I'm gonna say

Angelo: But after all we have been through...I've learned to trust you...

I grunt from the pain as I turn my head towards her

Angelo: You are the first...and the last of your kind...to know my name...

I turn towards the sky as a light envelopes my vision

Angelo: Farewell...Foolish human

And just like that I fade but not before of seeing the evil look that belongs to a man named James Ironwood

*one year later*

What's going on why am I waking up. I try to get up but I can't as I feel as if I'm being held down by restraints but I don't see any...that is until I looked at the ground and see that I'm in the middle of a seal...I hear chuckling as I see Ironwood again after who knows how long.

Ironwood: It seems the so called "God" seal has awoken

I squint my eyes at him

Angelo: What are you doing here James? You should know how dangerous it is to bring me to the mortal plane without a guardian

He then grows a malicious grin

Ironwood: Oh believe me I know but after your display of power after defeating the empire's leader, I couldn't just let you go.

I don't like where this is going

Angelo: What do you mean James?

I really don't like where this is going

Ironwood: Simple, just pledge your allegiance towards me and together we can eradicate all who stands in our way!

I just stared at him before I start to snicker until I burst out into full blown laughter

Angelo: You want me to make a pact with you?

He nods, and I bellow with laughter

Angelo: You really think I would want to make a pact with someone who I deem unworthy.

I see he starts to look pissed

Angelo: Besides we both know that there is only one person I deemed worthy of a pact partner and she is currently not here.

He looks furious

Angelo: You are nothing but a weakling, you foolish human.

He then looks like he's had enough

Ironwood: YOU WILL OBEY DRAGON OR ELSE

I just look at him with a bored expression

Angelo: Or else what James. We both know you can't do anything to me since I'm not just a dragon but a "god" so tell me what makes you think I'll listen to you.

Before he could say anything I heard another voice

???: He might not be able to do anything but I can

I turn to see Verdelet but before I can say anything I feel my markings act up as a glow coming from his staff

Angelo: VERDELET WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!

I shout through the pain

Verdelet: The last goddess was weak and easy to mold into our own plaything but when she died we thought we could contain you and mold you into a weapon but you are too powerful. So until you show loyalty towards general Ironwood here you will experience a torturous pain while we seal YOU away within the five new seals.

My marks are burning me and are causing me to bleed.

I then see five different flames creep onto me, they were colored: red, blue, yellow, purple, and black. I feel nothing but excruciating pain all over my body

Angelo: ARRRAAAAGH!!!

*Meanwhile in a castle like school*

??? POV

I was busy getting ready to start the school year as I was reading up on Team STRQ. But before I could continue I heard what sounded like a scream in the back of my mind. It sounded like the one being that I cared more than anything else in the world...

"Angelo...?"

*back to Angelo with a side of a timeskip*

How long have I been going through this torture...I've lost track at year five...I've been hearing a voice calling to me...she sounds so familiar but I don't know her name...I swear James...when I get out of this seal I will not just kill you, your family, your home, but every single one of you traitorous humans!

*many years later*

My eyes open after that torture induced sleep...I see that the seal has finally faded...and all I feel is anger that starts to rise within my very core

Angelo: Never forgive...never forgive...

*BOOOOOOOM*

"PERISH YOU TRAITOROUS HUMANS!"


	8. Trailer 7 (Part 1: Phase one)

Cinder's POV

I walk through Beacon Academy wondering if I could find any weakness that I could exploit before the Vytal festival. That is until a little girl bumped into me and my followers. I saw she had silver eyes along with red tipped hair but what really intrigued me was who she was with. There was a boy with her who seemed like some kind of lizard faunas. He had blonde spiky hair and wore a white lab coat with round glasses, he looked familiar. When he saw me his eyes widened and sweat was protruding from his forehead, he even started shaking. But as he spoke I knew who he was, he is Alphons of the Ebott tribe that I and other members of mistresses group slaughtered. I guess he survived, this is gonna be interesting...

Timeskip

I started heading towards the door that will lead me to the other half of the fall maiden's power, where Amber awaits for her death but before I could enter a secret elevator opened and someone stepped out and blocked me from going through the door. And wouldn't you know it's Alphons. He looked at me and looked down shaking. He spoke

Al: So...it's you...

He sounded broken

Al: The one who...killed...all of my friends and family within the tribe...

He sounds like he's going to break down and start crying

Al: Ozpin said I should go and hide but I-I can't...I can't sit there while you rip apart every single inch of our world!

Tears fall from his eyes

Al:...Fifteen...

I raise an eyebrow in confusion

Al: There's fifteen of us left...along with the students of this school...that's it!

I now knew what he's talking about. He's talking about the survivors of the pathetic excuse of a tribe.

Al: Everyone else is dead! Gone forever!...

I smirk at the fact that he's trembling before me

Al: But if you think that this is a victory I'm sorry to say but this is where it stops...

Hold on is he thinking on taking me down...please that weakling can barely talk let alone fight.

Al: As we speak, the rest are getting ready to leave Beacon and the fall maiden's power will be transferred to someone else...

What..no...no...NO!

Al: And as long as I'm standing here in front of this door you will not get anywhere near them!

You have got to be kidding me, he isn't just gonna fight me but he's gonna stall for time! DOES THIS FOOL NOT UNDERSTAND THE DIFFERENCE IN OUR POWER

Al: I'm not going to survive this...I...I know that...I'm not stupid...

So he does understand the difference between us. But why does he continue

Al: But if I can stay alive long enough...long enough to escape this hell that you are planning to create...then I win...

This fool really knows how to push my buttons

Al: I've done my duty to Ozpin...and Ruby...so...

He pulls out what seems to be a blaster...what's this?! His aura! It's fluctuating on a high level...maybe when he's dead mistress will revive him for not just his brain but strength as well...but first

Al: Take your best shot...because I'm gonna stand here for the rest of my life...

I rush Him

Al: FOR IT IS TIME I TAKE ACTION


	9. Trailer 8

I waved my younger brother and mother off as I start to head out with me and my bro's father towards a city so he could see what he can do there since there isn't many heroes in America. If I'm correct the place is called Empire City while my dad works on the hero stuff while I get a simple job because I'm just like my younger brother by like four five years, Izuku Midorya (Izuku: age five), we're both quirkless which means we didn't get any powers but that doesn't stop my brother's dream of becoming a hero and he even encourages me to try to be a hero, soon everyone will know the names of Koru and Izuku Midorya. But anyway father and I are on the plane right now and it's ready for take off. NEXT STOP EMPIRE CITY!!!

Timeskip

It's been a few days since we moved into Empire City and to our surprise their no heroes at all and because of that dad had to keep his heroic deeds on the down low while we stay here. Meanwhile I'm looking for any jobs that I could do but not much luck since I'm only ten years old but hey I'm trying. Then one day while I was going around searching for job opportunities I came across one to be a bike messenger and it paid pretty well so I decided to apply and what do you know I got the job.

one week later

When it comes to what I do in this messaging job it's quite simple, all I have to do is head to the guy early in the morning and he has me deliver one to ten packages a day and I earn at least twenty buck per package that is not damaged. Now Empire City is a big place and when it comes to delivering a package that's on one of the separate islands of Empire City then I get paid at least between one hundred and one fifty (150) which is worth the hassle. I even get a good workout from some of them.

After a few weeks of deliveries I met the three best friends that I could ever have. Their names are

Zeke Dunbar: Zeke is my partner in crime and best friend as we travel the city causing whatever kind of trouble we could get into. He looks like a chubbier version of Elvis Presley, his words not mine.

Amy Daily: Amy is a nice girl who is always looking at the bright side of things, you know one of those glass half full kind of girls

Trish Daily: Trish is just like her sister but more blunt. We met when I delivered a package mailed to her and ever since then we have been close. She is also my girlfriend

Together we caused all kinds of trouble and we were the best of friends...that is until an event that happens nine years from now (one year before Izuku met All Might).

Nine years later (Koru's Age 19, Izuku's age 14)

Before I finished up the day my boss told me I had to deliver one more package and it had a note that said to deliver it to the Historic District. If only I knew that what's in that package changed my life forever.

One bike ride later

I have just arrived the Historic District, wondering where am I supposed to drop this thing off. I was then cut from my thoughts when I received a call from an unknown number.

Me: Hello?

Hello Koru Midorya :???

Me: Who are you? How did you get this number?

In due time Koru, but all you need to know is that you are delivering my package :???

Me: Okay then, so why don't you come and get it?

I'm always kinda skeptical when it comes to deliveries :???

Me: And? What do you want me to do to make you not so skeptical

It's simple, just open the package and confirm that the item in it is what I ordered :???

Me: Okay then...

I open the package and I see a strange device like sphere with a pulsating blue light in it's center. I then see that the sphere has some wires connected to it. I follow the wires in the box and see what looks like a clock...and it's counting down...

It took me a minute to realise what is about to happen as everything felt like it went slow as I look at the faces of the people here, within the historic district. Men, women, children, people ranging from young and old. But I then saw two people that I didn't want to see here at the moment and those two were Amy and...my dad...

You're probably wondering on why I didn't want to see them at the moment...well...it's because I realized that what I was holding...was some kind of bomb...the timer had just hit zero and a bright light blinds me as I hear nothing and I feel immense pain...

I then wake up to the sound of screaming people, the crackling of fire, and the sound of helicopters. I then realized where I woke up in...I was in the center of a crater of what remained of the Historic District...

This is how my story begins...how I became the Demon of Empire City...and how I became the Patron Saint of Musutafu...

I am...

The InFamous Hero


	10. Trailer 9 (Part 2: End of phase one)

*SLASH*

"GAAAH!!!" I shriek from the pain...I really am weak aren't I...

"You really are a fool you know that Alphons." I look up at cinder who is standing over me

"To think that you of all people could stall for time and with what a puny little blaster and a ax that you had no experience in whatsoever" she said this in a taunting way

"Maybe you should've died along with your tribe or hide away like the coward you are." I lower my head...

It's true I am a coward...I could've helped so many people back at the tribe...I could've...I could've even saved those who meant so much to me...

Papyrus...

U...Undyne...

Mettaton...

Sans...

Asgore...

Everyone...

Instead I hid like a coward and watched those who mattered so much to me get taken away right before my eyes...

But in my cowardice I was able to save fifteen other members of the tribe...at least they are safe...I hope...

Maybe it is my time to die...I have hurt so many with my experiments to bring back those who passed on...

Even Ruby hates me for when I tried to bring back Summer...only for Summer to come back as...something else...something that was in so much pain...and Ruby hates my very existence for it...

Everyone who is evacuating are seeing this live from their scrolls...and I'm pretty sure that Ruby is probably celebrating knowing that I'm going to die here...

It's funny...they say when you are dying your life flashes before your eyes...I...I can see Undyne...she...She's waiting for me...

I collapse to my knees...and start to sing

*play "Battle Against a True Hero" by Chi-Chi*

"Trembling within the breeze I can feel my soul is shaking"

I can feel myself getting weaker...

"Even with a single blow everything that is comes undone"

I look towards cinder, more specifically her twin glass swords

"Using every ounce of strength of strength just to keep myself from breaking..."

I try to push myself to stand but fall to a kneel

"I...can only watch you walk by~..."

I see Cinder starting to walk passed me knowing that I couldn't buy Ozpin enough time to transfer the remaining fall maiden powers to Pyrrah...

I close my eyes as tears fall from them...if this is my punishment for all I've done...to be remembered as a failure for all of the pain I caused then I accept my fate...

I feel a hand on my shoulder...I look up seeing the ethereal form of Undyne smiling at me...she then turns a little to show everyone from the tribe smiling at me...even though they all know what I have done...

My eyes widen...I then manage to turn around to see Cinder who is halfway to the door...a door that will change everything...and not for good...

I feel more hands pressed on my back and shoulders...I turn and see everyone in a sort of ethereal form...and I don't mean just my tribe...but everyone...my tribe...the Branwen tribe...the criminals...the huntsman and huntresses...the maidens...the white fang...faunas...humans...Ozpin...Glynda...Port...Oobleck...Penny...Qrow...Winter...Summer...Pyrrha...Ren...Nora...Jaune...Yang...Blake...Weiss...And...Ruby...

They're telling me...telling me...to not give up...they're pushing me forward...because I can do this...

I...

I...am...

I AM THE HOPE THAT EVERYONE BELIEVES IN!!!

I feel it...everyone...they fuel my determination...yes...DETERMINATION!!!

a glow resonates from my body as Cinder stops to look at me with surprise as my aura levels start to skyrocket

I know this feeling...this feeling of power being unlocked...this...this is my semblance...MY DETERMINATION

My body starts to glow completely white as it starts to become so blinding that Cinder had to shield her eyes as wind starts to pick up

"HOLDING ON TO EVERYTHING EVEN WHEN BODY SHATTERS"

My wounds heal nearly immediately

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU PASS EVEN WHEN MY TEARS HAVE RUN DRY"

My ax floats into my hand and it glows white as well and starts to change

"BEATING WITH OUR HEARTS AS ONE EVERYONE I KNOW IS PRAYING"

The glow starts to fade and Cinder looks surprised as I look and feel different

My left eye is now completely blackened like i lost it, my lab coat has burned away and changed into a type of black armour with an orange shape reminiscing a heart, my ax has changed into a double sided battle ax

"I WILL CUT YOU DOWN"

Ethereal axes start to appear around me

"DO"

I then charge at Cinder

"OR"

Cinder then charges at me

"DIE~"

Our weapons then clash

This is who I am

This is who everyone is hoping for

Praying for

Crying for

For I am not the same Alphons that everyone knew

I am...

ALPHONS THE ALPHA

I...hope...you...can...forgive...me

R...u...b...y...


	11. Upcoming scene for: The Arc's Heart

[P.N.]

My God, my heart beats faster!

And my mind is racing

Could it be...?

Could it be that you've come back to life?

I know those eyes, following me

Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea

I know that face, strange though it seems

Younger and kinder, it haunts all my dreams

How can you stand there, a whisper from me?

Yet somehow, be so far away?

In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see

With so many words left to say

[J.A.]

This man is dead, he is no more

He died a little each day

Like a thief, the Château d'If has stolen him away

The mind plays tricks

You are confused

The man you seek is long gone

Dead and cold

A story told, by those he trusted,

those he loved, and those who then...

moved on

[J.A.(P.N.)]

I am a ghost, just a mirage (There in that voice...)

Who chases traces of you (Traces of you)

(Dark and familiar, and deep as the sea)

This man is dead, he is no more (I know those eyes...)

And though it's torturing me

(Torturing me)

[Both at the same time]

Can either of us really ever be free? How can you stand there a whisper from me...? When you are still so far away? And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?

[P.N]

With so much broken...

[J.A.]

And so much damage

[both]

There are no words

[J.A.]

Left.

to.

say~...


End file.
